<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Elements and a UNIT medical officer almost meet by Persiflage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198655">Two Elements and a UNIT medical officer almost meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage'>Persiflage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Sapphire and Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assignment Fic, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Elements being Elements, Flash Fic, Gen, Live Action Fic, No Plot/Plotless, Stealth Crossover, Telepathy, This is something and nothing, Time Fracture, just a bit of nonsense, what even is this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver and Sapphire are on an assignment while Dr Martha Jones lurks on behalf of UNIT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sapphire &amp; Silver (S&amp;S)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Elements and a UNIT medical officer almost meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/gifts">thisbluespirit</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the tags. This really is a bit of nonsense which I wrote totally out of the blue into a blank greetings card in order to amuse thisbluespirit. Which, apparently, it did!</p><p>Who knew 2021 would be the Year of Live Action fic?!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silver looked around, wondering where the others were; Technicians weren't usually sent alone when there was a Time Fracture. He frowned a little, wondering if the Operative had got lost.</p><p><i>Not lost</i>, said a voice in his head. A very familiar voice who made him smile. <i>Just a little sidetracked</i>.</p><p><i>Oh</i>? Silver asked, smiling more broadly when Sapphire appeared, clad in a blue dress as she often was.</p><p><i>There was a Human here, stubborn woman whom I had trouble persuading to leave</i>.</p><p><i>But you succeeded</i>, asserted Silver, knowing there were no Humans in the immediate vicinity.</p><p>Sapphire smiled warmly at him and it occurred to him that she was alone. <i>No Steel this time</i>?</p><p><i>On another mission</i>.</p><p><i>Without you</i>? Silver asked, astonished.</p><p><i>With Ruby</i>.</p><p><i>I see. Well. Shall we</i>? He gestured at the house and she nodded agreement. As Silver followed Sapphire, he felt a twinge of guilt that he was looking forward to having Sapphire to himself for once.</p><p><i>You needn't feel guilty</i>, Sapphire told him, a hand squeezing his forearm. <i>I don't mind</i>.</p><p>Silver nodded, then led the way upstairs to where the Time Fracture was expanding alarmingly. <i>I do hope we're not too late</i>, he said.</p><p><i>Not yet</i>, Sapphire told him with assurance. <i>But we mustn't waste this opportunity</i>.</p><p><i>Of course</i>.</p><p>It wasn't an easy Assignment, and, at one point, Silver even wished Steel had been sent with them, but eventually they managed to seal the Time Fracture, although it necessitated quite a lot of destruction of the old house.</p><p><i>All that for a pesky locket</i>, sighed Silver when they were done.</p><p><i>Humans can be so needlessly acquisitive</i>, said Sapphire with a sigh of her own.</p><p><i>I think that Human's returning</i>, observed Silver.</p><p><i>Time for us to depart, then</i>, said Sapphire.</p><p>Outside the now ruined house, Dr Martha Jones pulled out her phone and to call Kate Stewart to report what she'd observed - and what she hadn't.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>